Nothing Really Matters
by NejiHina100
Summary: After the events of the Dark Ones and weeks of peace, Emma has two more people to apologize to. Just a thought on what I would like to happen.


For the first time since the first Dark Curse was broken, Belle and Rumple finally felt has if they had peace. The occasional visitor stopped at the shop and the library was doing great. There could have been many reasons for their peace but the mosts logical answer was that, possibly forever, the Darkness was defeated. It was a daunting task involving defeating all the Dark Ones to ever exist (with the exception of Rumplestiltskin and Emma) and sending them all back to the Underworld. Merlin's hope and prophecy had come true. He had known for many years that the Savior Emma would have the power to defeat the Darkness once and for all. But with a great price.

Hook.

Her greatest love. But whenever anyone had tried to talk to her about it, she simply told them that she should have known better. Hook had begged her not to make him a Dark One. He had told her that he was weak when it came to the darkness and he was right. Perhaps it was also because he was already filled with darkness in his soul. He had lived for hundreds of years before becoming the Dark One and it was what separated him from the Crocodile. Filled with vengeance, Hook committed many terrible acts as a man and mortal that the spinner Rumplestitlskin had never imagined making. Darkness had already consumed him and when Emma made him a Dark One, the Darkness destroyed the last piece of love he possibly had. And she lost him for it. She had destroyed not only the latest Dark One but the worst of them all and forever destroyed the Darkness.

It was hard for her to live with knowledge but she knew that during Camelot, she had not let the Darkness control her thinking. It was her sorrow. But she also knew that even in Storybrooke, the Dark One's curse never took over. Her light magic always held that back. So when she was free and the town was at peace, she had to live with the knowledge of what all she had done. It took a lot to receive Henry's forgiveness and that was what mattered the most. She officially got to meet Violet and apologized for ripping her heart out. It also took a lot of bribing and comic books for Henry to accept her end goal. He didn't agree with the way she went about it though. Neither did her parents. They were right and she knew it. It was premeditative murder. But it was all done now. And she would be lying if she said killing Zelena was not the right choice. She knew someone needed to die to get rid of the Darkness and wether she was cursed her not, she couldn't help but feel that Zelena was the better choice than Hook. But if Regina would give the Wicked Witch a little hope, than perhaps she could too. She just had to stay away from her or else E mma would continue to see Neal die in her mind.

Emma had spent a few weeks trying to fix her mistakes and get her family's forgiveness. It wasn't easy but she had finally managed. Now there was only two more people left in town she needed to find forgiveness with.

The bell to the pawn shop opened and she had secretly hoped that the two owners were not there when she laid the present down on the counter. It wasn't so much as a present as it was a giant fruit basket, some flowers, a new book for Belle, and a deed to the mansion on the lake. Regina told her that Gold specifically didn't deserve it but Emma had heard how much Belle loved it. And with Merlin gone there was no one else to claim it. Snow tried to argue that it belonged to Henry now but thankfully David and Regina disagreed. First of all, a teenager didn't need to own a house, let alone a mansion. And second there was no actually proof of the Author owning the house, but they did know that it belonged to the Sorcerer.

After she laid everything down on the counter (and now she wished she had asked Henry for help with it), she started to walk back out. Until she was caught.

"Emma?"

The sheriff came to a halt and turned around with a sigh. "I was kind of hoping you weren't here."

"Well unfortunately we are." Gold replied. Emma heard Belle quietly scold Rumple. She didn't know what for but she had a feeling she didn't want to know.

"What brings you here?"

Emma walked back up to the counter. "Well..."

She wasn't sure where to begin. Apologizing wasn't her strong suit but it wasn't like she was incapable of it. But after everything that had happened and knowing it was in her full knowledge and choice, Emma was having a little trouble.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you." She let out in a quick breath and closed her eyes.

A few seconds of silence passed and when she opened one eye she saw Belle and Gold staring back at her confused. She wasn't really sure why they were.

"Emma," Belle began. Emma interrupted.

"Everything I did as the Dark One, or Dark Swan as some people liked to call me, was in my full choice. As much as I would like to blame the Darkness I can't. Despite my good intentions, my actions towards it was...wrong." Emma didn't even try to look at either of them, especially Gold, as she spoke. Though she could feel him agreeing. It was another reason why she had come bearing gifts.

She never knew him as Rumplestiltskin the Dark One like her parents and Regina, but she had known him as Gold. And although she could never completely not trust him, she had her reasons. But after being the Dark One, she understood better. She remembered him telling her what he felt when she kidnapped him after coming back to Storybrooke. The Curse tried to make her feel annoyed and uncaring, but she did care. Because she understood. It doesn't matter the intentions of your plans. Your actions, if wrong, will push away the people you love. She, like Gold and his son Neal, learned that the hard way.

"I really am sorry. Belle, I shouldn't have tried to kill you. It wasn't even really my plan. I just needed-" Emma stopped. Her reasons wouldn't matter. She knew herself it didn't matter. All she could say was that she was extremely sorry and pray they forgave her like her family.

Belle glanced at Gold before walking around the counter and shocked Emma with a hug.

"It's okay Emma. We understand. Better than anyone else." And they did.

If Belle shocked her with a hug, Gold threw her off her feet with his next comment.

"Thank you."

Even Belle looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Gold chuckled. "Not 'thank you' for trying to kill Belle, but thank you for making me brave."

"I'm sure Emma would agree you did it yourself Rumple."

"She's right Gold. Merida and I just...gave you a little push." Emma smirked.

"Well it doesn't matter. Not anymore. The Darkness is gone for good and we don't have to worry. And I apologize for Hook's loss."

Emma sighed. "You don't have to pretend you care Gold. We all know that you are very happy that he's gone."

"Yes I am, but what I meant was that I apologize for what you are feeling. Losing the people you love because of the Darkness and your own choices is not easy. I know that better than anyone." Belle looked at him with love. Emma wasn't sure how they managed to get back together but it didn't matter. It seemed that now, nothing did.

There was a sudden sense in the shop that told the three that no more words on the matter needed to be spoken. They all had a clear and unspoken understanding.

"So...do you mind telling us what you brought us?" Belle smiled.

Emma explained the gifts and the deed. "Well I'm sure our Madam Mayor was not so happy about that." Gold smirked.

"No but I told her it didn't matter. You own everything and I remember Belle really loved the place. Besides, you kinda own it any ways."

Belle blushed the comment and Gold and Emma just smiled. "It was either you two or Henry."

"What does Henry need with a mansion?" Belle asked.

"Well Snow thought that since he is the Author, he deserves it. But, the others and I agreed that he didn't really need it. Besides, we know now that it belongs to the Sorcerer, not the Author. And since he's not here to claim it anymore..." Emma cleared her throat to stop that train of thought. "Anyways, I'm sure it's much better than that pink-"

"Salmon."

"-house you have. And it fits your look better." She looked at Gold.

"Miss Swan, how many gifts have you had to buy in the last few weeks?"

"A. Lot." They all laughed.

Yes. Storybrooke was definitely a better place without the Darkness and everyone, except for Emma, finally got their happy ending. But she didn't mind. She had learned that her happy ending isn't with a man. It's with her family. The one thing she had been wanting since she was a child. She already had it. But she also knew that next time someone tried to enter her heart, she wouldn't shut them out.


End file.
